Super Smash Bros: Synergy Verification
by Xpyro125
Summary: After four Super Smash Brothers tournaments, Master Hand, Crazy Hand, Pyro, and Star created a solution to any imbalances. The contestants would be divided into ten teams, and they would all have to survive in a rather realistic scenario. There are many details to make it more challenging. However, there are many things they do not know which will force them to reevaluate the game.


**Author's Note:**

So... Take three at a good SSB story? I dunno, I'm Xpyro125, I've already said this message about which stories I've written so many times to where even I feel it's getting repetitive! But yeah, I've written Corpse Party: Reform and its sequel, The War of Musume, so if you've read those I'm glad that you're reading this story! If you haven't, then I greatly encourage you to check them out, but if you don't then that's okay too. This is a different kind of SSB story than what I've attempted to write before, so I'll hope that it does better! I've deleted some before because they weren't up to my standards. That being said, please review! Tell me your thoughts! Did you like it? Dislike it? Tell me what you thought I did good, could do better, and/or what you would like to see next! Knowing that I haven't even planned jackshit yet, I might even use the idea you suggested to me and give you a huge shout out!

In The War of Musume, I have this "prologue" which ended up being a lot more than a prologue where I displayed the clans and stuff, and I plan to do that in this story as well. This story is inspired by **The Events** by  Keith Bellic and **A week, a life, deaths** by  mightygamer64, go check them out!

Before you review about center alignment: It is a personal preference that I am comfortable typing with. For some reason seeing my stories left-aligned bugs me. As of July 20, it's taken me a few days of writing– about 2-5, I honestly don't remember– to get to 3,700 words, so each chapter may take a while.  
Without further ado, Chapter 1!

* * *

After four Super Smash Bros tournaments and many complaints about imbalances _{and some shit about Meta Knight being too OP on the tier list}_ , Master Hand, Crazy Hand, Pyro, and Star arranged for there to be teams of smashers to fight however they would like, to have their own territory, and to settle who would be the team to be crowned the best. The four _{frickin' masterminds}_ made it so that the fighters would manage it more, resulting in more loose and unpredictable outcomes. They arranged for there to be ten teams of six, as there were an even sixty fighters.  
NOTE: In order to avoid my own bias, I used a randomizer which helped me select the teams.

 _Italicized=Defeated  
_ **Bold=Traitor From Another Team  
** Underlined=Targeted By The Four

Factions:

 **Alpha Centaurus–**

Sheik  
Roy  
Fox  
Mario  
Olimar  
Lucas

 **Beta Nexus–**

ROB  
Pikachu  
Wolf  
Zelda  
Snake  
Toon Link

 **Gamma Lazarus–**

Ganondorf  
Samus  
Sonic  
Bowser Jr.  
Charizard  
Luigi

 **Delta Acarus–**

Pit  
Young Link  
Duck Hunt  
Lucario  
Ness  
Link

 **Epsilon Altostratus–**

Palutena  
Rosalina  
King Dedede  
Meta Knight  
Pac-Man  
Captain Falcon

 **Zeta Ferrous–**

Donkey Kong  
Falco  
Marth  
Corrin  
Ice Climbers  
Lucina

 **Eta Grievous–**

Dr. Mario  
Squirtle  
Kirby  
Ivysaur  
Ryu  
Peach

 **Theta Angelus–**

Mewtwo  
Wario  
Mega Man  
Bayonetta  
Villager  
Jigglypuff

 **Iota Hibiscus–**

Robin  
Cloud  
Bowser  
Little Mac  
Greninja  
Game & Watch

 **Kappa Imperious–**

Dark Pit  
Wii Fit Trainer  
Shulk  
Diddy Kong  
Yoshi  
Pichu

 **Others–**

TBA?

* * *

 _~One week before~_

"And every week, we will hold one event for each fighter. The amount of events won will determine the reward for the team... Now, the teams aren't exactly concrete. The rules say that you are in fact allowed to betray your team. In order to do that, you must go to Master Hand's tower and strike a deal with the four of us. That requires some resources... Whether you get them from your team or yourself is your choice." Pyro explained.

"However." Star said. "Your betrayal will be told to everyone else in the form of messages to the teams and to the individuals. First, we send a letter to everyone after an hour if a messenger can't locate a person by a half an hour within attempting to deliver a letter, then they are programmed to give up and return to Master Hand's tower. Then, we send a letter to each team after three hours of the betrayal. After nine hours, anyone in an area with a loudspeaker will be verbally informed of the traitor's contract. It's your responsibility to get the information. Otherwise, you can be ambushed completely. But... You can very well _intercept_ our messengers and forcefully take the letters."

"That being said, how many can you get in such little time? And besides, the loudspeakers... In the end, you have to make do with what little time you have. It's a heart-pounding concept... But it's so much scarier for real." Pyro said. "Resources to trade with us? Maybe food... Water... Gold... Whatever you may have that's actually worth value. Not to mention... My buddy, Levi, has a few hidden locations of shops... Black market stuff. Some resources may be used to turned into the stuff he sells. It's very useful stuff. I heard about an emerald sword he has that can shoot magic beams..."

"Mine can do that." Link said.

"Yes, but you need to have full health. This emerald blade is stronger, doesn't require full heath... Jackass. And not to mention, it pierces through tough armor. Whether that is _super armor_ , physical armor that they're wearing, magic resistance, heaviness–because for some reason that determines defense–, or whatever. It gets through that!" Pyro said.

"... Damn." Corrin said.

"He also has titanium-coated Auroros, made into a sort of fencing blade.. A rapier to be exact. He'll occasionally have something like a Smash Ball– which is EXTREMELY expensive. He's also get a load of items. Dude's got anything you'd need." Pyro said.

"More things... You can only set up one location, and it's size must be small according to our standards. Understand, we are the judge, jury, and executioner. This _is_ very loose, but we are still under control. If you step out of line from the rules, you will pay the consequences. We have people who will make you pay the consequences. May I introduce to you, the two captains of our Militia of Hunters... Wulfric and Aaliyah." Star added.

"Just a few... Exploits... Aaliyah is blind, and although she can not see, she likely relies on other things in order to. Probably including her hearing. Wulfric... You offer him a good time, and he may or may not accept it. He's not a pervert, don't get me wrong, but he has a huge soft spot for people who care about him... Or at least seem like it. To be clear, he'll be more... Romantic in the aspect." Pyro said.

"Lovely to know..." Dark Pit said.

"Shut up, Edge Lord." Pyro replied, and the two captains walked out.

Aaliyah had tons bandages on her, though the main focus was that they covered her eyes. She had seemingly heavy armor on otherwise, but there was little doubt that she could still move lightning fast. Her dark brown hair was even dark in spots due to blood on it. She had many cuts, including the ones that went down her eyes. Although she was undoubtedly blind, she was still able to navigate perfectly as if she could still see. Wulfric had red hair and pink armor. On both of his shoulders were two names, "Cecile" and "Eliakim". Unlike Aaliyah, he seemed to have no wounds from battles, though if he was in the position, he likely proved to be a much larger threat than he looked.

"What's the names?" Cloud asked.

"T-They're the two people who s-saved me... Who c-care about me... W-Why...?" Wulfric replied shyly.

"Just curious..." Cloud replied.

"The two captains can be found at random and secret locations around the overworld. Strike a bargain with them, and maybe you can get them to harass one of the other teams. Just know, you can't choose the team... And they might just take what you offer rather than do their end of the bargain." Pyro said.

"Also... There's no real 'launching' to beat the other foes. Consider this like a stamina match that you would have in the tournaments. There are ways to heal, a good night's sleep will put you back to full health. You all have 1,000 health. If you lose it all, you go back to the 'lobby' where you can be with the rest of the defeated contestants and your defeat will be broadcasted to the other contestants." Star explained.

"When you're there, you can do whatever you'd like without having to feel the pressure of having to 'survive' here!" Pyro said. "You can even go get a nice rack of..."

"Pyro." Star said.

"Ribs!" Pyro finished.

"... That better be what it is..." Star said.

"I-I'd like some ribs..." Wulfric said, then looked around.

"You'd probably like the other kind of rack!" Pyro said.

"Pyro..." Star said.

"Bike rack! What were you thinking?" Pyro replied.

"Gun rack." Aaliyah muttered.

"Bayonetta's rack!" Pyro said.

"Pyro!" Star yelled.

"Dude, she's got a gun rack at her home." Pyro said.

"... Alright..." Star replied.

"Alright, off you all go." Pyro said. "Wait! Make sure that you get the trophy stands. If not, the defeated people can not move to the second lobby." Pyro said.

"What's the point of that?" Ganondorf asked.

"Nothing major. They just stay in the first lobby if you don't." Pyro said. "But I highly suggest that you do get them, and you give them to us. Levi will be giving them out for free for any people you defeat. You'll have their statue as... Loot."

"So it's okay if you don't?" Pit asked.

"Yeah!" Pyro said. "As I said, nothing major!" Pyro replied. "The first lobby has everything you can want after you're defeated."

"Then why have the second...?" Mewtwo asked, suspicious of Pyro's words.

"They won't really be defeated anymore in the second lobby. I just think you should heed my advice..." Pyro responded.

* * *

Roy was playing chess with Fox.

"Did you hear that Ganondorf and Samus are having a power struggle?" Roy asked.

"I did not.. How'd you find that out?" Fox replied.

Roy took out one of Fox's pawns.

"Sheik has been spying on their base recently. Apparently the team is nearly ready to fall apart." Roy said.

Fox claimed one of Roy's pawns.

"We have intel on any other teams?" Fox asked.

"Nope." Roy replied.

"What about Levi or those two captains?" Fox asked.

"Nothing." Roy responded.

Fox looked around and saw Sheik sitting in a corner.

"Hey, you alright?" Fox asked.

"Yeah.." Sheik replied, giving off vibes that she wasn't interested in talking.

"I miss Lilina... That's the only bad thing about these tournaments." Roy said.

"I hear you. Krystal and Marcus are back home without both Falco and I..." Fox said.

"Falco's not on our team... You think he'll attack us?" Roy asked.

"Doubt it." Fox said, and he took one of Roy's bishops.

Roy nodded and took Fox's pawn.

"Where do you think Mario and Lucas are?" Roy asked.

Fox took another pawn.

"I dunno." Fox simply responded. "But I know this... The rest of them are looking for us. Eventually, they'll find this cave."

"... Yeah." Roy said. "It won't be easy, but we can win."

"I believe that." Fox said.

Roy took one of Fox's knights.

"Check." Roy said.

"Huh.." Fox said and took Roy's pawn.

* * *

Wolf, Zelda, and Snake all sat at a table.

"Look... I don't like either of you. But you two are strong and dependable." Wolf said. "I suggest we form a plan and stick together. Any time we see anyone on their own, we ambush them. Get them easily."

"Alright... What if they spot us?" Zelda asked.

"Wolf and I know exactly what to do at that point. You cover us." Snake replied.

"ROB got really injured when he was out looking for Levi's shop. Apparently Link found it and actually this... Sword. It was an interesting one. Double Helix." Wolf explained.

"T-That's... That's the Fierce Deity Sword..." Zelda said.

"Chill. He was himself, no mask. That's what ROB said, and that's what I saw." Wolf said.

"But if he gets that mask... The sword will be devastating." Snake said.

"Yeah." Wolf replied. "And it's already strong enough to take ROB down to 249%. If I hadn't gone for him, he would've been out. I believe Link gave many resources to get the sword though. I heard his team has been struggling majorly, to the point where they've gone out to get food. I've seen them. We need to find where they get that food from."

"You're actually pretty smart, Wolf..." Zelda said.

"I don't look it, huh?" Wolf asked. "Well, surprise."

"Pikachu and Villager should guard ROB. I heard heart containers give a health boost of 100. Levi sells them." Snake said.

"Damn... Little fucker is useful." Wolf said, and he heard a screech.

The loudspeaker was prepared to go off.

"Hello, hello?" Pyro said. "I would like you all to know... Within the next 24 hours, Levi will be selling a Hyper Smash Ball. What's that? Imagine your final smash... But it's like a mega evolved form of that."

"You fucking sellout!" Star shouted from the background.

"Fuck off!" Pyro yelled. "Anyways... That is all." Pyro said.

"... Holy shit." Wolf said.

"We go get that?" Zelda asked.

"Maybe..." Wolf replied.

* * *

Lucario was at one of Levi's stops, however the amazing cross-dressing pervert wasn't there. Despite it, Lucario still waited. He almost felt safe there.  
The key word was almost. He waited for someone to go there as he charged an aura sphere. After an hour, he saw Link enter.

"Lucario, what are you doing here?" Link asked.

"Waiting..." Lucario replied.

"For?" Link asked.

"Levi. His merchandise is surprisingly useful..." Lucario responded.

"It's game-changing. I nearly took out ROB so easily..." Link said.

"It's not without its drawbacks... Our resources are low, and our food is limited. If we starve or thirst too much, it drains our health. We're in danger with that.." Lucario said. "But you are a good fighter, so I think your investment could very well be worth it."

"Which team should we go for first?" Link asked.

"I would say that we should ambush the strongest team. Start with the top, go to the weakest. Ganondorf and Samus have their own bouts of strife currently.. If that wasn't the case, they'd be extremely strong. But instead, they have become so weak... I would say that we should actually just take out the two of them first." Lucario responded. "While we're in no position to afford some merchandise, I think that we should lure someone here, then defeat them. Take their purchased item."

"That's... Pretty smart, actually." Link said.

"If the plan is to succeed, then at the time that the two are arguing, we defeat them simultaneously. This may just pay off." Lucario said. "I also have another plan..."

"And that is?" Link asked.

"Defeat a team while they are asleep. It's very risky, and there's a high chance that it won't work." Lucario replied. "But if it does... I could take even the strongest team out without them even knowing what happened. I would only ask for one thing. The sword..."

"Will you return it to me after?" Link asked.

"Yes. Look, meet with me here at midnight. We should discuss plans..." Lucario replied.

"You got it." Link said. "Something on your mind?"

"... I'm just wondering how my brothers are." Lucario said. "My brother, Luka is with this girl, Eryn. She's really nice and everything, but she's a human. My brother Reikar is trying to kill her, because he refuses to let Luka date a human... Novak is okay with it, however he stays out of it. He prefers to test the three's strength to see where he lies. Although Reikar is powerful, he rushes into things and doesn't have any good strategy... So he always loses. As for me, I support them, but... I wish for the fighting to end."

"... What's your name?" Link asked.

Lucario looked up.

"What do you mean?" Lucario asked.

"Your brothers, Luka, Reikar, and Novak all have names... But you're just... Lucario. Don't you have a name of your own?" Link asked.

"It is insignificant. Just know me as the Lucario." Lucario responded.

"Alright... What of the two captains?" Link asked.

"Aaliyah is a mysterious one... Even to me. Wulfric, not so much... He is easily manipulated. We can very easily gain a huge advantage." Lucario replied.

"That's good, I suppose." Link said.

"Harass one of the other teams, and we attack them... They're pretty much done then." Lucario replied. "This may just work."

* * *

Marth, Corrin, and Lucina were walking around their base in the mountains.

"What should we do about the other teams?" Corrin asked.

"I believe we should fight them one at a time." Lucina replied.

"... We have the best territorial advantage. Our least risky move would be to instead play a more defensive position. Gather resources, because we're quite limited. If we have a surplus, we look for Levi, two of the captains, or the four." Marth said.

"Good suggestion." Corrin said. "But I think Lucina had the right idea."

"... Who said that was a suggestion?" Marth asked.

"Is that a threat?" Lucina asked.

"It is a plan. I have the most experience as a tactician and captain of an army, whereas you two relied on others. Corrin, you've relied on Xander, Ryoma, Camilla, Hinoka, Leo, Takumi, Elise, Sakura, and Azura. Lucina, you have relied purely on Robin. I was the one who made all of my strategies, and I have defeated two threats, compared to both of your one." Marth explained.

"... That's not a bad point." Lucina said.

Corrin also stood down.

"If we are to attack, we are just as leveled– if not weaker than everyone else. If we are defend, we have the advantage." Marth said.

"Hey, geniuses." Falco said, and the three turned to him. "We've struck gold. The Ice Climbers were mining, and we've struck massive amounts of gold."

"What?!" Marth said.

"You're kidding!" Lucina said.

"What? Do I look like a fuckin' joker?" Falco asked. "Come with me."

The avian led the three to the Ice Climbers, who were playing with the gold.

"Holy shit..." Corrin said.

"Yeah." Falco said. "Go pay that Levi guy a visit."

He gave Marth the gold.

"Seriously, get the fuck out." Falco said. "You're kinda starting to piss me off, just lingering here."

The three left with the gold, and they looked around for any place that Levi would be.  
They looked around for any secret entrances to caves. As they were looking, Lucina tapped a rocky surface, and it sounded hollow.

"Hey, this sounds like the cave!" Lucina said, then a rock shot out.

"Oh, hi, Lucina!" Popo said, to the three's dismay.

"We thought this may have been one of Levi's spots..." Corrin said.

"What's a Levi?" Nana asked, making Marth facepalm.

"You're kidding right?" Marth asked.

"No!" Nana said.

"... Let's just go." Lucina said, and the three walked away.

Lucina put the rock back.

"Don't mine here. Less to the side, more downward." Lucina said, and she walked away.

The three went down to the desert and checked for any of Levi's caves.

"This bites." Corrin finally said.

!"Deal with it, we've got a shitload of gold." Marth replied.

They checked every possible thing they could, and had no luck. They made their way to the castle, and they looked up at it.

"Locked down?" Corrin said.

"Yeah... Climb the walls." Lucina said.

"Yes, we'll climb bricks." Marth said.

"Any better ideas?" Lucina asked.

"As a matter of fact... I do." Marth said.

He struck the drawbridge repeatedly until he eventually broke through.

"It's old." Marth concluded.

He carved a hole in it, then climbed through and pushed it down.

"That was my plan." Marth said.

The two walked over to him, and they investigated the castle. Eventually, Corrin found a secret set of stairs, then directed Marth and Lucina to it.

"Get out of here!" Someone whispered. "Yeah, I've got a room back there, we'll finish when these fucktards leave."

The three went in and heard a door close, then the light turned on.

"Welcome!" Levi said. "I was _not_ having intimate relations with a girl! Nope! Not at all! You're interrupting _aaaaaanything_!"

"... Seems legitimate." Corrin said, which caused Marth and Lucina to promptly facepalm.

"So my sarcasm doesn't shine through. Guess what? I fit iron dick. Unscramble that." Levi said.

"... I don't know." Corrin said.

"Frickin' idiot!" Levi exclaimed.

"Oh. Thanks." Corrin replied sarcastically.

"So, what do you want, blue haired guy, possibly bisexual blue haired girl, and very possibly bisexual guy?" Levi asked.

"Hey! I'm not bisexual, but you look like it!" Corrin said.

"Hey. I'm VERY bisexual, looks and all. Now can we cut to chase? I've got a woman to satisfy... My mojo only lasts for so long, you know..." Levi said.

Marth threw all of the gold on the table.

"... Well, let's go review our options!" Levi said. "I can coat your swords blades with a certain thin layer of enchanted gold, known for being able to cut through any sort of armor and shoot fire... Or some other item."

"We'll take it." Marth said.

"That'll take a minute." Levi said. "I loooove goooold!"

He coated their weapons with gold and took the gold that Marth presented.

"Are we done now? I've got one sweet girl with a rockin' rack in my bed, and I do not want her out of the mood." Levi said.

"Yeah..." Lucina replied, and the three started walking out.

"Bye, possibly bisexual blue haired chick who seems to be waaaay too close to her lame as fuck dad who thankfully didn't make it into smash because he sucks more blankity blanks than I do!" Levi said.

"My dad does not suck blankity blanks!" Lucina replied.

Levi proceeded to get out his phone and show her multiple pictures.

"Now mind you, there are the kind people who made this. They are very kind." Levi said.

"D-Daddy..." Lucina said.

"This is _very_ fucked up." Corrin said.

"I disagree!" Levi said.

"Lucina, let's go." Marth said.

"Wait! I have some of Severa and you!" Levi said to Lucina.

"I-I didn't do that with her! I swear!" Lucina said as she left with the other two.

Levi laughed his ass off and shut the light, then went to the back room.

"Now... Where were we, baby?" Levi asked and he smiled.

Marth, Corrin, and Lucina walked over to the jungle and climbed the trees.

"If we ambush them, they'll take much more damage, and they might even be defeated instantly..." Marth said. "Keep an eye out for anyone."

They swung from the vines and jumped from branch to branch.

"It's time... Corrin, Lucina. You take that one, and I'll take this one." Marth ordered. "One... Two... Three..."

The three jumped from the tree and pierced their sword through the two's chests.

 _And they were surprised. They were deceived._

* * *

"Palutena, are you sad at all that you are not on a team with Pit?" Rosalina asked.

"A bit. But it's okay." Palutena responded. "I'll be able to be happy with him after all of this."

"That's true. Until a certain god threatens you again." Rosalina said with a smile as the walked, ready for anything.

They had planned out how to take down any enemy without a hassle.

"Do you worry about Dark Pit gunning for you?" Rosalina asked.

"He'll never win... That's just the way it ends up." Palutena replied.

They kept walking, not looking for anything in particular.

"Do you think those four are hiding anything?" Rosalina asked. "They seemed suspicious..."

"You worry too much..." Palutena replied.

The sun set as they continued to walk.

* * *

Pyro opened a bottle of champagne.

"So, how exactly do you two drink?" Pyro asked.

"We absorb the drink. Nothing weird about that." Master Hand said. "Crazy gets waaaay too drunk though."

"I'm always buzzed though!" Crazy Hand replied.

"Make sense..." Pyro said as he watched everyone from the security cameras.

"You know you didn't tell everyone the whole truth, right?" Star said.

"You didn't either. There are many things they don't know..." Pyro replied as Monokuma gave him crackers. "This is being broadcasted to the world! People like seeing some drama and mystery!"

"What if they know too much...?" Star asked.

"We will defeat them ourselves." Master Hand said. "After all, they don't know about the third captain."

"Who is the third captain...?" Master Hand asked.

"... Kazuo Shizura!" Pyro said, and the black haired man walked out.

He had two pistols in holsters, two katanas, and his skin was covered in lines and markings that had a golden-yellow-orange glow.

"..."

"Mukuro doesn't know about this, correct?" Star asked.

"She may have to." Pyro responded.

"..." Kazuo put his head down, thinking of her.

"He is a master of the shadows. Literally. If the contestants were to know too much, we would have to send Kazuo after them. Kazuo is the essence and epitome of unavoidable, inevitable death. No matter how much you run... No matter how much you hide... He will kill anyone we need him to." Pyro explained. "He is the Shi no Tenshi– the Angel of Death."

"Interesting..." Master Hand said.

Monokuma brought steaks to everyone. Pyro took a big drink of his wine, and he smiled.

"She doesn't need to know... It just creates more surprise..." Pyro said, walking around with a maniacal smile on his face.

"Don't take this too far..." Star said.

"There is no such thing..." Pyro thought.

But he didn't say that.

"Oh, I won't." Pyro replied.

He looked out the window and gazed at the world around him.

"It is going to be so much fun... Entertaining... The world will eat it up... We may even create a revolution..." He muttered to himself. "And soon enough... The world will follow..."

Kazuo looked down at Star with empty eyes. To him, it was like he was looking at a mirror.

"And from that point... We shall form The Musume..." Pyro whispered to himself. "I have a buddy to call..."

He picked up his phone.

"Ember..." Pyro said. "I have a favor to ask of you... Hold Shino hostage... Then... Make up your own way to make it seem like she's been killed... Oh yes, I know very well that you're terrorists... Why do you think I picked you? No remorse... And it'll be easy for you... Yes, do it however you would like. Just make sure that we start a war..."

Kazuo was sitting in the shadows.

"So... Pyro is your brother..." Kazuo whispered.

"Yes. As stupid as he is at times, I still find him to be quite intelligent. What is your status with this girl, Mukuro?" Star asked.

"... She is my everything. My best friend. The only person I consider a friend. The only one I can trust. If she were to die, I would have nothing. I would have nobody. She's almost like a sister to me. But... In a sense that cuddling isn't as much a taboo as it would be... Not that we cuddle unless if in a situation in which we needed each other's body warmth." Kazuo explained.

"Do you feel intense feelings of possible love for her?" Star asked.

"I'm not in love with her..." Kazuo scoffed.

"That wasn't the question. I asked if you loved her. That could mean platonically or romantically." Star said.

"Well... Maybe platonically." Kazuo responded.

"Well, I assure you that she will be alright." Star said.

* * *

Palutena and Rosalina kept walking, happy that they were able to redeem food and water to Levi in exchange for upgrades to their power.

"Where do you think our teammates are?" Rosalina asked.

"Back at base." Palutena replied.

They were walking from the tundra to their base in the plains. There were nearly halfway there when Rosalina asked Palutena if they could rest.

"We can't until we are safe." Palutena replied.

"Fine..." Rosalina said.

They kept walking until they made it to the jungle.

"Something doesn't seem right..." Rosalina said.

"Would you relax?" Palutena asked.

"I can't... I feel it too much." Rosalina responded.

"Feel what?" Palutena asked.

"... Like something bad is gonna happen." Rosalina replied.

"Jeez, you're such a worrier..." Palutena said.

"I can't help it." Rosalina said. "We aren't exactly that strong... Anything can happen."

"We'll be fine!" Palutena said.

They kept walking, and every tree looked like the last.

"Palutena, what if Pit isn't passive or friendly with you...?" Rosalina asked.

"That's a stupid question." Palutena responded.

"Sorry... But you never know. I'm just really nervous about it." Rosalina said.

"Yeah, what else is new?" Palutena asked.

Palutena spotted Pit and she ran over to him.

"Pit!" Palutena said, and she heard a faint 'three'.

"Palutena!" He said, smiling

And she saw a blur of blue drop and sheath a blade of gold in his chest.

"P-Pit...?" Palutena said, her face going pale.

Marth looked at him shocked.

"Don't–!" Marth started as Palutena was shocked.

Marth took his blade out and she used reflect to push him back.

"Palutena?" Pit said. "What's wrong?"

Corrin and Lucina jumped down, and they both stabbed her in the chest.  
That was when Pit realized what was wrong.

" _P-Palutena...?_ "

Her dress was stained a viscous crimson, and she hung her head. He looked down to see the same crimson.

 _And they were surprised. They were deceived.  
_ _They realized too late that Pyro had lied to them._


End file.
